Ship weeks 2036-2514
by Hmpop8769
Summary: I figured out that PJO and HOO have Ship weeks and I thought maybe for the people that like what I write you might want to see my ship weeks! (Amber and Jacob from SITCW, Lee and Amanda from LTAO and Holly and Jack!) - Love Hmpop
1. People Do crazy things when in love

**Marie and Joey July 21st -27th**

**(A.N.) I figured out that PJO and HOO have Ship weeks and I thought maybe for the people that like what I write you might want to see my ship weeks! (Amber and Jacob from SITCW, Lee and Amanda from LTAO and Holly and Jack!) - Love Hmpop**

**People do Crazy things when they're in love.**

Marie lied against a rock next to a brother of mine.

He looked up at me with sorry eyes.

I jumped off the Pegasus I was riding and clambered over to Marie shaking.

"Why did you save me Marie?" I asked.

"People do crazy things..." She smiled at me weakly then croaked, "When they're in love."

She reached up quietly and pecked my lips then collapsed back onto the rock, her eyes fluttered shut.

"No." Was all I could say.

I looked back up at the Pegasus and climbed on.

"I'll be back." I said looking at Marie's lifeless body.

"He better fix this." I growled and the pegasi took off.

"Hades!" I yelled pushing past the doors that held Hades and his throne inside, alongwith a pit of souls.

Marie's was being dragged to the bottom slowly.

"Yes son of... Apollo." He said disgusted by me.

"I need a soul back, Marie's soul, she wasn't supposed to die yet and it was my fault she did." I said strongly.

I was a son of Apollo and I was very aware that I wasn't going to go anywhere without Marie back.

Hades gave me a look and asked "but why? Is it because you just can't live without her? Because she complete's you? Because she's what gets you up in the morning? Becuase she is your everything? Your world? Your's?"

He laughed evilly and I growled.

"Yes she is, a guy doesn't show his soft feelings Hades but a real guy would show how much he needs a girl because they love her to death. I need Marie back now." I growled.

He looked at me with an understanding look.

"Fine but if you want Marie she is slowly being pulled to the bottom of the pit of soul's. Must I warn you that you have less than a minute to get her and that the pit of souls are deeper than you might think." He said.

"You know Hades you aren't that bad of a guy." I shouted sprinting to the pit of souls in the other part of the room.

I heard his chuckling just as I dived and I knew I had made the wrong comment.

I saw two other wethering souls drag Marie to the bottom.

Hades was right it was deeper than I thought.

Ghostly figures snatched at my clothes but their fingers went through me.

I had started catching up to Marie when the two other souls looked up and growled at me.

They left Marie's side as I grabbed her shoulder.

I realized how weak I was getting.

Breathing in this pit was getting harder and dragging Marie's soul up was like pulling on a boulder (not saying she looked like that).

It felt like hours till I finally grew a spine and got us to the top.

I took a glance down at Marie.

But I got a look at my hands.

I was as wethered as the souls.

But Marie still looked like Marie.

"I'm doing this for you." I wanted to say.

I pushed Marie on up to the solid floor before crawling up myself.

I sighed relief finally getting up and picking up the mysteriously heavy Marie.

"B-But. That's impossible!" Hades spluttered.

I looked up from Marie's grey glowing soul and smirked at Hades.

"People do crazy things when they're in love." I said.

I sounded stronger than I thought I was ever going to be.

Marie must bring that out in me, even after she died.

"Goodbye Hades." I said and ran out the doors.

The Pegasus was waiting for me very uneasy and jittery in Hades realm.

"Come on boy let's get to the surface I don't know how long I will be able to carry Marie." I said.

The Pegasus took a terrified glance at the grey glowing body in my arms but let me on and took back off into the dark sky.

When we got back to camp people were crowding around Marie and Chiron's face was grave.

"Watch out!" I shouted pushing through the crowd.

People moved away quickly at the sight of Marie's body and me, who was slowly turning back to youthful sixteen year old Joey.

Madi and Jake were next to Marie. Madi was hiding in her hands crying.

Jake he was crying too but he kept himself quiet and held onto Madi.

I knew what he was trying to do.

He was trying to be brave for Madi by the way he was holding her.

He would of felt the same way I did if he lost Madi, maybe even go to Hades for her.

Literally, not like die and go to Hades but got to Hades and save Madi.

I got down on the other side of Marie's lifeless body and set her soul down to transfer into Marie.

Her eyes started opening and a few campers started smiling.

She got a good look at everyone around her and started smiling when her eyes landed on me.

She sat up slowly.

Then when I thought she was weak, I got a surprise.

She tackled me backwards into a hug.

She knew who did this for her besides I was the one brave enough to save her.

"Why did you save me Joey?" She asked quietly.

She pulled away to look me in the eyes.

I smiled and said "people do crazy things...when they're in love."

**(A.N.) Eeep! In the Original shorter one I wrote in my notebook (probably during school awhile ago) I got them to kiss in the end but then I thought I would just end it there. Does anyone see where I am going for Disney's Hercules movie? I haven't seen it in awhile since it last played on Disney channel so that explains the shaky imaging. Yes I still watch Disney channel no matter how busy I am with homework, writing, drama...sigh..., etc. -Love Hmpop**


	2. Bus Scene

**Madi and Jake July 28 -August 3**

**Bus Scene**

Madi's point of view:

I didn't know how cute Jake looked when he was asleep.

I got a perfect look at the little scar on his cheek bone and how he looked a bit confused.

It was rare to see Athena children confused.

I cooed silently.

I finally whispered to Marie "you know you brother looks cute when he's asleep."

She grinned and said "I was going to get you to say something about it but I was wondering if you already thought so."

Joey who was eavesdropping on our conversation he asked quietly "Madi could you sit next to Jake before he falls onto the bus floor?"

"Only because he might fall face forward and kiss the bus floor." I said.

"Because you would get jealous if he kissed the bus floor?" Marie asked.

"Hardy har har." I said giving her a friendly glare.

I took note that he was going to slump face forward onto the bus floor if no one helped him.

I slid into Jake's seat thankful that the two demigods that sat here with him before were already home in New York.

We were traveling to Florida for the last month of summer before Jake and I had to say goodbye to Joey and Marie so they could go to school for the year.

For no reason really I had started running my fingers through his blonde hair.

After a while of this and barely halfway through the city I had started getting tired.

After one last yawn I curled up with Jake and fell asleep.

Marie's point of view:

"Aren't they adorable when they fall asleep next to each other like that?" I asked as Jake unconsciously wrapped an arm around Madi.

He smiled at my best friend and his best friend who were cuddling even if it wasn't what a guy on a daily rotation thinks about.

"Now did you call Jake cute earlier?" He asked.

Jealousy leaked from his voice.

"Joey sweetie, Jake is my half-brother...don't think like that it will rot your brain." I said and patted his cheek.

"Oh whoops." He said starting to blush but I knew he was still jealous.

"Do you wanna fall asleep Joey?" I asked nudging him.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me.

"Why didn't you ask any sooner?" He asked as I lied my head on his chest.

His heart beating wildly.

Jake's point of view:

The next time I woke up Madi was lying next to me with her head on my chest.

I looked over at Marie and Joey they were in same position we were in and asleep.

Argus stopped the bus and the other Half-bloods started getting their things and getting off the bus.

I threw a magazine at Joey's face as I woke Madi up.

He shook his head and glared at me.

"What no good morning Joey how did you sleep?" He asked.

"Good morning Joey how did you sleep?" Marie smiled.

Madi got off the bus in front of me and as we walked through the airport she rested her head on my shoulder still weary from her nap.

I bet she couldn't see how wide my smile was.

When we were on the plane Madi curled back up in her seat with her eyes closed.

The plane attendant came by about to offer Madi a pillow but instead Madi used my shoulder as a pillow.

The plane attendant smiled and walked away offering some other person the pillow.

The elderly lady that was sitting next to me patted my arm and asked "does she care for you son?"

"I believe so." I said smiling.

"You care for her correct?" She asked starting to smile.

"Yes ma'am, she is my world. I don't know where I would be now without her." I said.

She patted my arm again and said "I'm going back to my world after the surgery I just had. I don't know where I would be without him either. Be good to this girl son."

"Congratulations ma'am and I will." I said and looked down at Madi.

I peered behind us and smiled at Joey.

Marie had also fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He smiled back.

He had another teenager, a guy, next to him and they started talking.

I turned back to face the seat in front of me.

**(A.N.) I wrote this in my notebook during class hoping our math teacher didn't get mad at me because I was writing. She caught me writing once and I think I didn't write in her class again for a few days. She's very scary when she wants to be then she can complain that her drawing triangle's and line graph's are horrible while we joke with her and say they're beautiful! Who cares about her triangle's and line graph's as long as this person with glasses (me) can see them! -Love Hmpop**


	3. I thought I didn't know what to say

**Destiny and Tenison August 4th - 10th**

**I thought I didn't know what to say.**

"Tenison I don't know what to say." I said.

It was the middle of the night and Tenison was standing on my porch while I was trying to keep warm in my cabin also trying not to wake Percy and Tyson.

Tenison was scared to ask me in the daylight, so here we are standing in our pj's.

But I was caught off guard when he asked me something MAJOR.

He asked me out.

Something I have longed for since we met on the beach.

I just didn't know how to say yes.

He looked down at me with quiet and pleading blue eyes.

He wasn't trying to beg for me, course he knew he could win me over by sticking out his bottom lip and make his blue eyes twinkle.

"Please, just think about it Destiny." He said before pecking my forehead and walking down the cabin steps with his head hung.

I finally felt the gears working in my body and I reached out to grab his arm.

"Wait Tenison." I said walking out into the cold breezy air.

He slowly turned around and I saw the glint in his eyes.

"Yes Destiny?" He asked.

"Remember the first day we met?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked and a blush rose to his cheeks.

"How about when Adam dragged me into the Demeter cabin and your eyes lit up?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah I remember that, only two days after you fell asleep." Tenison said quietly looking down at his shoes.

"Well how about when you leaned in close to me that day, did you try to kiss me?" I asked.

He blushed darkly and said "yeah I did try to kiss you that day, is it my fault I was attracted?"

I blushed too.

That was all I needed to hear.

When he saw me leaning in I saw the sparks in his eyes.

I suppressed my giggle and he kissed me.

Celebrating was then heard.

I pulled away from Tenison moaning.

Adam and Annabelle appeared with a crowd of campers and Jack with a video camera.

"Yay! Tenison finally kissed Destiny!" Jack cheered.

"No Jack not really, Destiny was the guy and kissed Tenison." Adam said picking him up and handing Annabelle the tape recorder.

"Ew? Destiny is a boy?" Jack asked.

Tenison looked down at me then said "Jack, Destiny has really long hair, it's impossible for her to be a boy."

"Shh...You are giving up the secret that I'm a girl." I said and nudged Tenison.

"Come on it's a tradition now every child of Poseidon has to get dumped in the lake with their boyfriend or girlfriend, whichever you would like to call Tenison, Destiny." I heard Percy say.

I turned just in time for my two brother's to pick up Tenison and I with the crowd of campers.

"I'll fix this." I heard Annabeth say and connected our hands together.

They weren't trying to make us Percy and Annabeth just the next generation of Percy and Annabeth.

We were carried out to the lake where Percy yelled "in the lake! Remember the bubble!"

Then we were tossed.

Without me Tenison would have suffocated if I hadn't said "it's safe."

He opened his eyes to see the bubble around us keeping the oxygen in.

"Oh." Tenison said.

I laughed and thought hey when you are a daughter of Poseidon in the water, you don't need to resurface to quickly do you?

**(A.N.) Again from my notebook and during class (math probably). I think I was thinking about how Percy and Annabeth had their underwater kiss because of their friends and other random campers throwing them in the lake (this shouldn't be a spoiler unless you are crazy and reading this before reading the whole first series!) But it just turned into this. *Holding my hands out like it's a miracle* But anyways... - Love Hmpop**


	4. Princess Annabelle and Slave Adam

**Annabelle and Adam August 11th - 17th**

**Princess Annabelle and slave Adam**

Annabelle's point of view:

I was just strolling through a town outside of the City which was like a castle for me.

Someone caught my eye.

They were being beaten into slavery.

I hadn't been fond of slavery ever.

It was why I was so nice to everyone who catered to my every need. My father had enslaved them.

He was being forced into a sealed cart that had had my city's name on it.

My father had enslaved a teen that looked about my age and a boy.

I could only wonder who he was going to work for.

I hope it's not my father being the evil brute he is.

It was only later that day I could hear cries coming from the next room.

It was where they had kept the slaves and where my father beat on them.

No matter which race they were he had "fun" beating them to death, watching them wither in pain and their own blood.

The door slammed closed with my father's evil laughter.

I waited minutes till I knew it was safe to enter.

Throwing the many covers off me I grabbed my thinner blanket and wrapped myself in it.

Grabbing a towel from the basket in my room and a roll of bandages I hid I quietly popped my door open so I could look out.

Closing the door behind me I walked quietly to the room with the slaves where quiet weeping was heard and whisper's.

I could hear the whisper's of "she will come, she will help and she will care for him plus others."

I smiled to myself and thought, yes I will.

Opening the door quietly I stuck my hand in and with a lit match I had started a flame on a candle.

I opened the door well enough to squeeze myself through then close the door again.

The slaves pointed to a far corner in the room where the weeping was heard and growing stronger as the blood leaked out.

I quickly walked over to the boy I had seen earlier today.

He had bleeding lips, a bloody nose, bruises all over his arms and legs, his hair a wild mess, his clothes torn, I bet he could taste the blood leaking out of his mouth as well and his spine.

He tried moving away from me frightened but the other slaves had kept him in his place unlike what they did when my father was in here, cower.

"Shh...I won't hurt you I promise." I said gently as I got down next to him.

He hid his face in his hands afraid to get bashed in.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and he tried to move himself away again but all he did was get put back into place by the other slaves.

I kissed his forehead, the one place that wasn't bleeding like crazy and then wiped the blood on the back of my hand.

There was a large bruise on the soft part of his neck, I realized my father could have killed him.

Saving my angry emotions for later I took his hand with mine and he finally looked up at me.

His blue eyes were amazing.

"You aren't going to hurt me?" He asked quietly.

His voice was scratchy, sore, vulnerable.

But probably the best thing I have heard, like a lullaby.

"Of course not sweetie, she might be the king's daughter but she has a heart of gold. She says when she takes over her father's throne she will ban all slavery in the city. Keep each one of us protected." A lady said next to him quietly.

She was very wise and like a mother to me since my real mother had walked out on us when she found out about my father enslaving all the people here. She couldn't do anything about it no matter how many times she tried to convince the brutal man upstairs.

"Thank you Martha. I don't believe I could have gotten anything through to him since what my father has done to him." I said quietly.

She nodded as I slowly reached up to his neck.

I carefully made my way up to holding his chin.

"Princess Annabelle is a saint. An angel that fell from heaven. Heaven's lost and slave's gain. She is the only thing that keeps us alive. She would never hurt us on purpose and if she did hurt us it was only if she was trying to help us after what her father has done." Martha said.

To her words he calmed down and rested himself against the wall, allowing me to care for his injuries.

I pecked his forehead getting the visible injuries covered.

"What is your name?" I asked gently and took his hand again.

He had cold fingers but his hand fit with mine perfectly.

"Adam Maine, once a peasant but now here I am a slave slumped in front of princess Annabelle." He said.

I smiled just a bit and said "Two more years and I will be queen. No more slavery and my father will be in the dungeon. Here where he should regret ever laying a finger on all of you."

"The angel she is down here is the real Annabelle, inside she is a storm of anger and hatred towards her father. Up there she must pretend we are only slaves, mere toads, only so her father doesn't suspect a thing." Martha said.

"If you ever see me out of this room, I apologize deeply for the things I will do to you. It is my father's wish to see me watch you in pain. In two years he believes none of you will have moved from this spot, he will never see it coming when our guards throw him in here." I said.

Adam looked up at me and asked "you would do that to your own father?"

I gave him a weird look and said "He has never been a father to me, I must call him father though just so I don't end up like you and always be in pain."

"I wouldn't be able to care for you if I was in a bad state of moving and supplies." I said.

"Thank you." He said.

"No need, I love being down here. Everyone seems human, like nicer than my father, kind and I know it can't be because of my input." I said.

I asked one last time "did I get everything?"

"Yes and thank you Princess Annabelle." Adam said.

I pecked his cheek and stood.

"Anyone else?" I asked quietly.

I heard a few no's and then a squeak of "please help."

I had forgotten about my mother's first slave.

A little six year old girl.

She was meant to be my mother's main servant or she could take any anger out on her.

She was the reason my mother fled.

I got down next to her.

"I think he broke my leg." She whimpered.

Tears had been running down her face.

I took a look under her long ragged dress at her shin.

She was right, little Ellie, she was right that he had broke her leg.

Ellie was the only one who wasn't scared of my angry face so I only expressed my facial emotions around her.

"Help me please Annabelle." She croaked.

I had started on her leg already when I felt someone get down close to us.

It was Adam.

"You shouldn't be moving Adam he hurt you." I said keeping focused on Ellie's.

"I have seen this before, I have a little sister who's six and she broke her leg jumping off something in her room. I was the one who fixed her leg." He said.

"Well Help!" Ellie said quietly.

"If you think you can help go ahead." I said.

He nodded and helped out but it didn't seem like the first time I had dealt with a broken leg.

When we fixed her leg Ellie reached out for a hug. From the both of us.

We each got our hug and I said "be careful Ellie."

She nodded and I stood up.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

I heard the no's again and I picked up the bandages and bloody towel.

I left the blanket that was wrapped around me with Ellie and started walking to the door.

A boy that was about thirteen took my arm.

I helped him stand to talk to me.

"Princess Annabelle, do you like slave Adam?" He whispered in my ear.

"I like all of you the same. Why?" I asked a bit puzzled.

"Do you like like Adam?" He whispered.

"We will see." I said and helped him sit again.

I opened the door quietly, took one last look at everyone and blew the candle out.

Only the next day I had learned that my father wanted to see If I would abuse Adam.

"Must I abuse him Father?" I asked as we stood in front of Adam.

"Yes, he was meant for you." My father said.

"Must you watch?" I asked.

"Yes. Now bring pain to this fool." He said pointing a finger at Adam.

Terror had filled his eyes and I could have cried.

It was the first time my father wanted me to abuse a slave.

I slowly walked up close to Adam.

I'm sorry. I mouthed to him only hoping he could read my lips.

I looked back at my father who was waiting impatiently.

My hand rose and Adam was ready to flinch.

I slapped him hard across his cheek leaving a red hand on his cheek.

I was being brutal to Adam.

That night I had crawled back into the slave's chamber.

Running to Adam first, I was crying.

I hated the look he had given me when he last saw me.

Pure hatred.

"Adam I am so sorry!" I said.

He pulled his hand away from me.

I had slapped him numerous times, got him in the lips and nose, blood was running down the side of his forehead, his arms and legs were bleeding and I didn't know how I could have done this to him.

"I'm so sorry Adam I never wanted to hurt you! I promise I didn't please believe me." I said quietly.

"It's fine princess Annabelle. But I would rather not to be cared for." He said not looking at me.

I took his hand in mine and that's all he allowed for me to do.

The rest of the week He was kept in my room when I was with him and sent back into the chamber after dinner.

I hadn't hurt him since the incident with my father watching.

Still he wouldn't look at me.

Sneaking into the slave's chamber I walked through and down to Adam.

"Adam please look at me." I said.

He finally gave up and turned his head so he could look at me.

"Yes princess Annabelle?" He asked being smart with me.

"I didn't want to hurt you Adam." I said.

"Course you didn't." He sighed.

Things only got better from there.

I had kissed Adam on the lips after many pecks on the forehead and cheek every night for a year.

The once thirteen now fourteen year old boy caught my arm again.

"Do you love him Princess Annabelle?" He asked.

"Deeply." I said and glanced back at Adam, he was smiling at the floor.

I walked out blowing the candle out.

It was the day where I ruled over the castle and the slaves which meant the slaves would be freed.

It was my eighteenth birthday and the slaves were all chained by their hands down to Adam and Ellie the last two at the end of the long line.

As I was declared the new ruler I took a few minutes then smiled at the anxious Slaves.

I stepped up and said "my first act as queen Annabelle I declare that my father be sent to the _old_ slave chambers and stay there for hurting innocent people and making me hurt Adam Maine. Former slave."

My father stood shocked at the side of me and spluttered words I didn't understand as the guards took him to the old slave chamber.

"My second act is to free the slaves." I said.

As soon as Adam was released I ran down to him and he picked me spinning me around in his arms.

"I did it! I freed everyone!" I said as he set me down.

He was smiling.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you the second day after you arrived." I muffled into the rags he wore as a shirt.

"It's okay now. No more slavery." He said.

"Adam there is something I have been meaning to tell you for the past two years." I said quietly as the freed slaves started cheering.

"I have something to say too Annabelle." He said.

"I love you queen Annabelle, even though you shouldn't love a former slave who was just released." He said.

"I love you too Adam." I said and hugged him.

His heart was thumping loudly.

"Soon enough Adam there is a spot open for King..." I said.

Martha and a few other newly freed slaves stopped cheering.

"Queen Annabelle do you mean?" Martha started smiling.

"Yes I do." I said.

Adam leaned back down to kiss me.

"Soon enough it will be filled." Adam said.

**(A.N.) How was it? I have a good feeling that it was good. Totally against slavery and racism that's why I scream at my family for saying anything bad. But I thought Annabelle and Adam were cute in this one and all. -Love Hmpop**


	5. MistleToe

**Kathryn and Tyler August 18th- 24th**

**Mistle-Toe**

Kathryn's point of view:

I had chased the son of Ares down all through his house back in Colorado for having a picture of the wet Zeus girl in the middle of the camps lake.

I caught the back of his shirt right under a doorway and he stopped struggling to get away when his eyes landed on something above us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um...Kat." He said pointing upward.

I looked up and my heart stopped.

It was mistle toe.

On Christmas morning! Thanks a bunch for the decoration's.

"Um, well it's right up there above us..." I said quietly.

His mom looked back at us from the couch and went "uh-oh."

"Yeah just hanging there..." He said awkwardly.

He looked at me and said quietly "I guess since we have to..."

"Yeah because it's like a Christmas rule..." I said.

"And we both know I can't disobey a Christmas rule..." He said quietly.

"It's Christmas and I guess we might as well..." I said.

He looked around avoiding my eyes.

"Start...Leaning in?" He suggested quietly forcing himself to look at me.

"Yeah just start leaning in..." I whispered as he neared me.

"Oh just kiss me already!" I said as he hesitated.

He breathed and said "oh thank gods!"

He kissed me quickly but pulled away just as fast.

"Oh." I said a bit hurt.

"Oh." He said finally getting it.

Kissing me again he pulled away and said "so..."

"So thank mistle-toe!" I heard his mom cheer from the hallway.

Turning I saw that she had been holding an old camera where the photo comes out slowly from the front.

"Yeah Thank mistle-toe." I said smiling up at Tyler.

**(A.N.) I thought of this on my fliq notes app and just had to convert it on here! Anyways thank you! -Love Hmpop**


	6. Crazy Little Secret

**Mary-Beth and Jace August 25th- 31th**

**Crazy little secret**

Mary-Beth's point of view:

"Jace! My siblings are going to freak out over this! My mother must already know though so that doesn't help!" I said after he had just pecked my lips.

"My siblings will freak out too! And when my father finds out what do you think he will do to me?" He asked freaking out.

"He is going to kill you! And curse your childrens children!" I said.

"If he kills me how am I going to have children? Or my children have children if they don't exist!" He said running a hand through his hair.

Something clicked to him.

"We don't tell them!" He said clapping his hands together.

I hit his shoulder and said "are you insane my siblings are the children of the goddess of love! They will find out anyway and tell everyone!"

"My mother will tell your father!" I said.

"Come on it could work...it could be our crazy little secret." He said.

"Fine but what would we tell Tyler and Kathryn?" I asked crossing my arms.

"We tell them but we can trust them!" He said quickly.

"Fine if you don't tell your sibling's I won't tell mine." I said quietly

He smiled at me and said "so you will be my crazy little secret? A daughter of Aphrodite dating a Son of Hephaestus for the first time in forever?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that." I said.

"Who has to know?" He asked giving me a hug from behind.

Only a month or two later one of my little sisters found out the same time Jace's sister Annie found out.

Then Hephaestus found out and freaked out but never messed with Jace's life it seemed like.

That was until Jace walked out with soot all over his face.

He had to take ten shower's till I could kiss him again.

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my crazy little secret

(Crazy little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My crazy little secret

Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my crazy little secret

(Crazy little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My Crazy little secret

Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These thoughts won't lie (won't lie)

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out

I'll keep you my crazy little secret

(Crazy little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my crazy little secret

(Crazy little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My crazy little secret

Crazy little secret

Crazy little secret

Who has to know

Who has to know


	7. Super Nova Girl

**Peyton and Anthony September 1st- 7th**

**SuperNova Girl**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the song SuperNova girl. The songwriters do.**

Anthony's point of view:

Peyton looked flawless when she walked into the amphitheater for the Aphrodite cabins party.

The theme was the far future so naturally we had to dress up.

Of course now I didn't mind.

Peyton wasn't showing off much skin like usual but I loved that about her, she liked hiding under large jackets, tee shirts, long sleeves, jeans and her converse.

But here she was showing off her curves it a silver, pink and light blue shiny top, skirt and leggings.

Her skirt went about to the middle of her thigh and had two rings making it pop as if it was something like Saturn's rings.

Her Hair was dyed partly light blue which I thought was a lot better than pink.

She had silver boots and the right side of her face close around the eye her face was painted the three colors.

Her sleeves were rolled down like usual and she was afraid of walking in alone.

I could feel it.

People were staring at her marveling.

She was nervous.

I walked over and looped my arm with hers dragging her off.

"Hey Peyton you look megastellar?" I asked trying to keep in the theme.

She laughed and said "thanks and you don't look to bad yourself."

I had refused to get covered in pink glitter.

"So do you really look like this underneath your jacket or...?" I stopped.

She hit my stomach gently and said "yes nimrod I do, but the Aphrodite made wear this instead of the Blue and silver dress I had picked out."

"Well I think you would have looked beautiful in either." I said.

She smiled and said "really?"

"Really." I said starting to blush.

"It's not because of the curves right because I don't want to seem like I'm over the edge." She said starting to worry and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's okay Moon Lace you look great without showing off your curves." I said awkwardly.

She blushed and said "you know I love this song. It was on a Disney movie and I loved watching it every morning at two."

I listened to the words "you hit me like a cosmic blast,you've given me a technicolor world."

She looked down at her boots and I asked "would you like to dance Peyton?"

She looked back up at me and nodded, smiling.

I took her hand and pulled her along.

We danced to the music and she had kissed me at the end.

I actually started to like going to the Aphrodite cabin camp dances that night.

Zoom zoom zoom

Zoom zoom zoom

Stargazing megafast,

You hit me like a cosmic blast,

You've given me a technicolor world,

Putting me in overdrive,

Speed of light I'm so alive,

Could you be my supernova girl?

Interplanetary megastellar hydrostatic,

There's no gravity between us,

Our love is automatic,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

Visions of your pretty face,

Send me into hyperspace,

Caught up in a planetary whirl,

Breathing in you give me air,

I'm living off your solar flare,

Could you be my supernova girl?

Interplanetary megastellar hydrostatic,

There's no gravity between us,

Our love is automatic,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

Interplanetary megastellar hydrostatic,

There's no gravity between us,

Our love is automatic,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

Interplanetary megastellar hydrostatic,

There's no gravity between us,

Our love is automatic,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl,

zoom zoom zoom- make my heart go- boom boom-

My supernova girl.

**(A.N.) Aww! Isn't that adorable! No? Well fine. Be that way. I loved listening to this song on ****_Zenon: 21st century girl_**** or whatever it's called. Has anyone heard of Purple Cow? My best friend had a purple cow milkshake and sent me a picture. Since I lost internet connection I kept asking what Purple cow was and typed, I ONLY KNOW THE CHERRY RED COWS FROM APOLLO! So she called me weird and I got over. Then she said I needed a therapist and doctor and I said Yes, I have been told. Purple cows...Now they need to invent Blue cow so they can make blue milkshakes! Anyone with me on that? Blue Cherry coke? - Love Hmpop**


	8. My little Amarilis's first date

**Lee and Amanda September 8th- 14th**

**My cold Amarilis's first date.**

Lee's point of view:

I must have been doing something right.

Amanda sighed and leaned in to kiss me closing her green eyes.

It was hard to understand Amanda. Meaning it made it hard to please her.

I had wanted to take her out on a date and we ended up driving around in the woods at night.

Now here we were waiting for Argus to pick us up since I ran over something sharp and that made a hole in the tire.

It was really creepy sitting out here next to the woods on the side of the road with the lights out.

About twenty minutes before Amanda kissed me I had been happier.

I felt like I was pleasing her as we talked.

Now I felt stupid.

I should have been really watching the road.

I should have had a better idea then to drive around in the woods.

It was cold, dark, odd sounds came from all around us, and it was scary for a son of Apollo.

"I shouldn't have took you out here." I said.

She was rubbing her arms trying to stay warm.

I reached into the backseat to pull out an old blanket.

"Here." I said handing it to her.

She looked me over.

I was freezing up also but I thought it was better if she was warm and I was a Lee-cicle.

She got out of the car throwing the blanket into the backseat.

I sighed and stared at the wheel in front of me.

I blew it.

But then my luck changed.

She knocked on the glass window and I opened up.

She pulled me out and shoved me into the backseat.

"You are a freezing son of Apollo. That isn't supposed to happen. You are supposed to stay warm." She said crawling in next to me.

"Yes and you are the daughter of Demeter, plants aren't supposed to freeze up. You are supposed to stay warm, you are like a little amarilis." I said.

She blushed and pulled the blanket over us.

"Thanks for the date Lee, I'm enjoying it." She said.

"Are you trying to spare my feelings because I feel like I messed this whole thing up. The whole driving in the woods at night idea seems stupid now." I said.

She didn't say anything.

Which meant she was about to kiss me.

When she pulled away she rested her head on my shoulder and said "thanks for the ride Lee."

I stuttered "Yeah Amanda...it was nothing."

She chuckled and pecked my cheek.

Argus found us sooner or later but my little amarilis was asleep.

Argus shook his head but I could see his smile in his many eyes.

He was the first Percabeth shipper after all.

A woman is a mystery

A man just cant understand

Sometimes all it takes to please her

Is the touch of your hand

N' Other times you got to take it slow

And hold her all night long

Heaven knows there's so many ways

A man can go wrong

*Chorus*

Must be doin' somethin' right

I just heard ya sigh

N' Lean into my kiss

And close those deep green need you eyes

Don't know what I did

To earn a love like this

But baby I must be doin' somethin' right

Anywhere you wanna go

Baby show me the way

I'm open to suggestions

Mmm whatever you say

Tonight's about givin' you what you want

Whatever it takes

Girl I hope i'm on the right road

Judgin by the smile on your face

*Chorus* 2x


	9. First Flight Home

**(A.N.) I'm almost done with ship weeks just need Jamber completed (Jacob and Amber from SITCW)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own First Flight home. If I did It would not be very popular.**

Nathan's point of view:

I was in a dream, and I only knew it because I could hear her voice.

Her sweet patter of walking on the tile of our house.

The way she woke up screaming after a nightmare and I was surprised our neighbors didn't get us kicked out yet.

Her sobs, then her sniffling and feeling her relax and fall asleep not going back to her own bed, which I usually was happy with.

It was a dream because I was pretty sure I was in North Carolina visiting my dad.

When I woke up I felt around in my bed for Emily, but I found, not her, but my phone.

I turned it on and swiped the screen.

Two lefts, find the upper right corner app, listen to the voice say "This is the speech to text app, please announce your text."

I spoke in a whisper hoping it would pick up what I was saying.

"Hey I know I've been gone forever, I'm coming home tonight, I'll be on the first flight home."

It repeated it back and I started shuffling around the room making sure I got everything and that I had appropriate clothes on to get to the airport.

I left my dad a text saying "I went back home early, I just really need to see Emily. I've been gone forever, I don't know what has happened in the while I haven't been with her."

I called a taxi and added I was blind.

The guy on the other line told me it was no big deal and he would drop me off at the airport making sure I made it inside and to where ever I needed to go first.

A while later he made it down my dad's street and picked me up assuring me he was the guy I talked to on the phone.

On the flight I heard a little girl and an elder lady who was deep asleep next to me.

Then a flight attendant said "thank you for your service." She must have been talking to a soldier.

I chuckled because I had served in the civil war, no one knew except my friends.

I heard a college student talking on the phone with her friends, "I'm on the first flight home."

I could hear her running down the stairs.

"Nathan?" She asked opening the door.

She had been crying.

"I'm home." I said grinning.

She hugged me tightly saying "you have been gone forever."

"I told you I would be home in no time."

She laughed and said "I missed you."

I started telling her about my dream I had last night that made me need to see her.

"First Flight Home"

Yeah

I hope you still remember what I look like

I haven't seen you in a minute

Last night I had the kind of dream that you just don't wanna wake up from

and that's cause you were in it

So this morning when I woke up it felt more like a nightmare cause when I rolled over I thought you'd be right there but nope

I'm just laying here alone

on my own wishing I was on the first flight home

I'll be home in no time

I promise when I touch down it'll be like I never left singin'

I'll be home in no time

By the way check your phone cause I just sent you a text sayin'

Hey I know I've been gone forever,

I'm coming home tonight

We'll be back together this plane gonna fly

I can't predict the weather

But you should know that I

I'll be on the first flight home

I'll be on the first flight home

And I bet if I left right now

I'd probably make it to you by the morning

So I'm packing up my bags hopping on this red eye

I'll be there before your eyes even open

Hurry up and tell the pilot to take off

So we could pick up right where we left off

I can't believe it I'm finally on my way

Feels so dang good to be able to say

I'll be home in no time

I promise when I touch down it'll be like I never left singin'

I'll be home in no time

By the way check your phone cause I just sent you a text sayin'

Hey I know I've been gone forever,

I'm coming home tonight

We'll be back together this plane gonna fly

I can't predict the weather

But you should know that I

I'll be on the first flight home

I'll be on the first flight home

I'll be coming back tonight keep your head up to the sky cause'

I'll be on the first flight home

I'll be on the first flight home

Yea and I now pull up to your driveway

Been a while since I've been on this block

And now I walk up to your front door

I know you recognize that same knock

I hear you running down the stairs now

Tears running down your face

Then you open up that front door

And I look at you and say

Hey I know I've been gone forever

But I'm finally home tonight

Now that I'm here I'm never leaving your side

I told you I was coming

Sorry it took so long

I was on that first flight home

I was on the first flight home

Hey I know I've been gone forever,

I'm coming home tonight

We'll be back together this plane gonna fly

I can't predict the weather

But you should know that I

I'll be on the first flight home

I'll be on the first flight home

I'll be coming back tonight keep your head up to the sky cause'

I'll be on the first flight home

I'll be on the first flight home


	10. What's Weird: Tutoring Holly

**(A.N.) I'm sorry I didn't bother looking through it. I'm tired I didn't get to bed till two and my vision is getting blurry.**

Jack's point of view:

Do you know what's weird?

How I'm a dork and everyone regards me but when someone doesn't know me and a girl walks up asking me different questions just because I was handsome or cute or whatever.

Do you know what else is weird?

Holly.

She sits next to me in chemistry because our teacher says I might able to help her with her chemistry. But she is the prettiest girl in school too which makes it hard to focus with her curls brushing against my forehead every three seconds.

Now here she was exploding on our Chemistry teacher.

The teacher froze and ran out of the classroom crying.

She was tired of a lot of us and dealing with over a hundred and twenty kids.

At least she didn't curse like the other few teachers I have had over the years.

Holly buried her face in hers arms and I could hear her weeping.

I didn't push the subject.

Now here a really weird thought.

The idea of Holly walking up to me in study hall.

Somehow she found me in the way back loading my arms up with books for a research project in chemistry.

Since I was struggling reaching a book she sighed and grabbed took off a heel using the inside to cup the top part of the spine and drop it into her hand.

Neat trick. I said as she took half of my books for me.

Thanks, I came up with it myself. She said.

You don't have to do that. I said following her to a table in the secluded part of the library.

I know but it just felt right. She said setting the books down on the table and taking a seat.

Sitting across from her I asked why did you come find me back here?

She fiddled with the hot pink nail polish on her fingers.

Letting out a shaky breath I asked is this about chemistry?

Her head shot up and she stammered what? Che-Chemistry?

Yeah Chemistry, third period. You sit right next to me and today you yelled at our teacher. I said slowly hoping she was getting this.

Why what chemistry were you thinking of? I asked being a clueless dope not noticing that chemistry went two ways, down lovey dovey road or into a minefield called dorks, geeks and nerds territory.

Then with Holly noticing her blushing she hid her face in her hands and said I meant I need help in chemistry, third period where I sit next to you.

Right... I trailed nodding.

Was she really this slow?

Please help me. She said.

I guess I could...I don't like seeing Ms. ButBright crying too much. I chuckled.

Yes her name was Ms. ButBright. _**(A.N. love you bestie. ButtBright is the worst! You will get through it.)**_

She chuckled.

Well let me guess you want to meet at the ends of the earth right? Where none of your popular friends go so they don't see you hanging around me? I asked picking up a book.

Well sort of. She said.

How about your place tonight? Around five? She asked.

I shook my head and said fine. But, I must warn you my brother and sister in law own the place and they watch over me so be ready to be embarrassed.

Address please. She said standing.

I told her my address and she nodded.

Thanks... Jack. She said walking away.

I pursed my lips because I knew she was going to be a handful.

That night she came over.

Jack there's a girl here asking for you. Destiny yelled.

I pulled a band tee shirt over my head and walked out of my room carrying a few books.

Tenison and Destiny would be picky about where I was going to be tutoring Holly, thinking if I take her to my room something's gonna happen.

Setting the books on the coffee table in the living room Destiny shouted for me again.

I'm coming. I'm coming. I called walking to the door.

Holly was blushing.

I looked up at Destiny who had a smirk in her eyes.

Why are you looking at me like that? It's studying. I said.

She smiled and ruffled my hair saying I wasn't looking at you any way as if suggesting something.

She whispered in my ear be good.

Destiny! I shouted as she ran to her and Tenison's room.

Come on let's make this fast I have to get home to my sister soon. She said.

You live with your sister? I asked and she stepped inside.

Yeah just don't tell anybody. She said.

I led her into the living room and she asked so Destiny is your sister in law?

Yeah my brother and her got married when I was twelve like two years ago. I said.

What about parents? She asked sitting on the couch looking around.

Uh my mom died after I was born and my dad became abusive and a drunk. Destiny... her mom died because of a lightning striking her moms car and then her dad went on a boating trip and never came back, he got lost at sea. But Tenison and Destiny and my uncle Adam and aunt Annabelle have been all I needed for the past few years. I said.

Oh sorry. She said.

Nah it's fine...but you live with your sister? I asked opening the textbook.

Yeah Amber and her best friend Jacob. They are a handful. Being in college and all. She sighed.

Your sister and her friend are in college...that means... I trailed.

It's pretty lonely inside my place but I have my little knick knacks to play around with. She said scooting next to me and looking into my book.

Her curls brushed against my forehead sending chills through my body.

Hey are you okay? She asked.

Her hair whacked me gently in the face.

Y-Yeah just give me a minute. I said handing her the textbook and walking off to the bathroom.

Stupid curls. I muttered splashing my face with water.

I looked at myself in the mirror and shook my head trying to get her sweet smelling curls touching my forehead every time I tried to focus.

Walking out Tenison stopped me.

Stupid curls? He asked loudly.

Shush Tenison. I said.

He scratched the back of his neck then laughed picking me up tossing me onto his shoulder and running through the house.

No Tenison! Put me down! I yelled.

He slowed down to where Holly was waiting and dropped me onto the couch.

My head landed in her lap and she dropped the book in surprise.

Tenison ran off to his room.

My heart stopped when I saw Holly above me her face red and laughing.

She was seriously beautiful.

Nope my brain melted, now I'm tired of ignoring how amazing she could be.

Sorry Holly. I said trying to sit up.

Her curls whacked me in the face and I flopped back onto her lap.

She laughed and helped me sit up.

For the past few weeks I tutored Holly and she got better at chemistry. Once I wore the band tee shirt again she smiled.

You listen to Nova Blue? She asked.

Yeah why? I asked.

I love Nova Blue. She said turning towards me.

I know a guy in the geek world. He sells tickets to a bunch of bands. I already got my ticket for the concert next month. Do you want me to see if he can sell me another? I asked.

I can't... I can't afford it. She said turning away.

I pursed my lips.

So being the nice guy with a huge crush on Holly I met up with the guy, he had his usual long jacket on to hold all the concert tickets. He had everything from classical to death metal.

I need an extra ticket to the Nova Blue concert next month. I said.

But Jack you already got your ticket. See I got you written down from a few weeks ago. He said pulling out a notepad listing his subscribers from Magazines to collector's items.

Yeah but I got an extra student on my hands that saw me wearing my Nova Blue shirt yesterday I asked if they wanted me to get another ticket. Then you see they said they couldn't afford it. I said.

He nodded and said so being the goody two shoes Jackie boy you are you decided to help your protogè.

Exactly. I said leaning on the lockers.

Okay but there are two things you need to do to get this last ticket from me, by the way these Nova Blue tickets have been selling like crazy, first thing is there is a fee. Cough up the cash I need a new handling coat. He said showing me a hole in one of his pockets wide enough for tickets to slip out.

Sorry buddy I don't have any cash on me I can do your homework for a week or two though. I said.

He pursed his lips and said three weeks but I'll do my own Latin homework.

Deal. I chuckled.

Then the second fee, who's the student? I gotta know. He said slowly pulling out the ticket and waving it in front of my eyes.

Rodney. You know I can't do that, you should also know the populars get angry if I reveal they have been hanging around a nerd for a few weeks now! I said.

So it's a popular. He laughed.

Hey she's cute, I couldn't say no. I smiled.

Oh now it's a cute popular girl! He smiled.

Yeah she's been having trouble in Chemistry third period. I winked.

You mean a popular cute girl in your chemistry class that's needed of a tutor. He nodded thinking on it.

Yep Holly she's getting better, a lot better. I said.

Finally. He said handing me the ticket and opening his locker.

Cough up the books I got to get home before Holly asks where I went. I said as he pulled out his homework.

I rolled my eyes at how many books I was going to go through.

Name. He said pulling out the pen and note pad.

When I got home Holly was just about to knock on the door.

Hey wait up. I called.

She looked around till she saw me and then she smiled.

Jack why do you have so many text books? She asked.

Uh I like the work? I get to do this for the next three weeks. I said as she grabbed my keys that were hanging from my front pocket.

Good thing you got here now. Last time I had waited on you Destiny sat with me and told me some embarrassing stories about you. She said unlocking the door.

Oh Destiny. I groaned.

She helped me set the books down and I handed her the ticket wrapped in an envelope.

Jack what's this? She asked staring at the envelope.

Your check, don't worry it's not over due it's okay not to pay up until next month. I lied.

She went to open it until I said How about you wait until you get home? I'm pretty sure you might scream at the charge.

The thing is inside the envelope I also put in a note.

It said, the charge is will you be my date to the Nova Blue concert or do you want to go alone to keep you rep. As a popular?

Bad idea? Yeah it felt like that.

But the next day she got to class the same time I did, before everyone else.

You are amazing! But why did you buy this? She asked.

I didn't buy it. I made a deal saying I would do the guys homework for three weeks. I sighed.

Jack is that what the extra books were for? She whispered as more geeks came in giving the popular weird looks.

Yeah but come on you said you loved Nova Blue. I wanted to reward you with a concert on how well you have been doing in Chemistry. I said.

Liar. You did it because you have the worlds biggest crush on her! My thoughts shouted.

Thanks Jack. She said quietly as the others filed in and Ms. ButBright passed out graded tests.

When Holly got her test back I didn't see what she got.

She screamed jumping up from her chair and tackled me in a hug.

Whoa! I said as she squeezed me.

Her curls were in my face.

Thank you so much. She whispered in my shoulder.

Kids laughed and I heard her friends and other populars dis her for even touching me.

She pulled away hearing Ms. B clear her throat.

Peeking over at her score I mentally shouted yes.

Then no.

Then thought of breaking right there.

Her smile faded.

I guess you don't need to tutor me anymore. She whispered looking at me.

I averted my eyes and said yeah...have fun at that Nova Blue concert.

Yeah thanks Jack I will. She said.

Excuse me. I said getting up and walking out making a BEELine for the bathroom.

I stuffed my face in my pillow and yelled.

Why must you do this to me now? I shouted at the ceiling to whoever was listening.

Destiny called for me outside.

Yeah? I groaned walking out of my room to the front door.

I stopped when I saw Holly.

Destiny left and Holly said I asked Ms. B if I should still be tutored and she said just in case.

I nodded.

Woo hoo! Thank you so very much! I mentally shouted as I led her inside.

Now next month I was in the driver's seat of my car with Holly driving to the Nova Blue concert.

She decided to go with me and not worry about her reputation.

In the middle of the concert she turned to me.

Jack I didn't ask Ms. B if you should still tutor me. She shouted over the music.

Why? I shouted back.

I kind of started crushing on my tutor! She said.

My breath caught in my throat she turned and shouted it sounds silly right?

I fell in love with one of my students. I said pulling her back to face me.

She's a really cute popular. She loves Nova Blue and she's standing in front of me while my heart is beating so loud I think she can hear it. I said.

She smiled and said same thing.

She took my hand and turned to watch the concert.

When we got back to my house she stopped in front of the door and I stood there quietly.

She quickly pecked my lips and said bye Jack.

She walked away and as I tried to open my door I slammed myself into the knob on accident.

I muttered a few curses and Holly looked back to smile.

I waved goodbye and stepped inside.

You should have heard my cheering.

Destiny and Tenison tried to figure out why I wouldn't stop grinning.

Do you know what else is weird?

A popular turned into a regular dork. I myself stayed the same. Though less tutoring Holly and more kissing Holly and Nova Blue concerts.

Then one last weird thing.

She actually dissed the popular's for not realizing dorks, nerds and geeks were pretty cool.


End file.
